


Give Me More

by notreallythatuseful



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, First Time, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Top Phil, Tumblr Prompt, at least a tiny bit, inexperienced!dan, shy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallythatuseful/pseuds/notreallythatuseful
Summary: "'Sometimes I can come just from this,' Dan confides, the twitching of his hand revealing the way he must be curling his fingers inside of himself. 'Most times more than once.' His hand flies up to his cock, beginning to jack himself steadily. 'Phil, when I – when I see you, will you make me come, please? I want it,' he says, so genuine and so needy. His back arches off of the bed, twisting down desperately onto his fingers."Or, Dan's a virgin who can come over and over again, and he and Phil see each other in person for the first time.





	Give Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends this is from this tumblr prompt:
> 
> i need some overstimulation and inexperienced!dan and like maybe a super shy phil at first?? but then phil jumps right into being dominant and oh fuck please
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I get shy about it,” Phil says, sure that he’s blushing and hoping that the grainy Skype video doesn’t pick it up. “I want to – I mean, I want to do it, with you, just, it takes some time –“                                                            

“I don’t mind,” Dan interrupts gently, grinning and brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Just keep the camera on your face, yeah? That’ll be enough.”

 “Okay,” Phil breathes, thankful in a way that he’s not really able to express with his cock in his hand and Dan slowly stripping on the screen in front of him. Dan’s shirt’s off already, and Phil doesn’t miss the way his eyes squeeze shut when he ghosts a hand over his nipples, and then his hand is moving down to unbutton his pants. Phil groans lowly and tugs at his cock a little harder.

“Phil,” Dan whines softly, and for a second his pale form moves off the screen as he stands up to take off his jeans, and then he’s back in a pair of boxers that cling to his thighs and the hard line of his cock. He crawls on all fours towards the camera, and when he drops to his elbows Phil can see the arch of his back, the rise of his ass, the way his hips are rolling mindlessly. His eyes are dark, and he’s so fucking beautiful Phil feels like he can’t breathe. He runs a shaking hand through his hair, watching as Dan sits up on his knees and plays with the waistline of his boxers.

“You look so amazing, Dan,” Phil says hoarsely, slowing down his hand so he doesn’t come too soon. Already, pleasure’s coursing hot through him, making his cock twitch in his palm. Dan looks up, almost shyly, and sways his hips a little. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Dan says quietly, one hand coming up self-consciously to the nape of his neck. “Have you?”

“Not like this,” Phil says honestly, because he’s had sex with a few people, but he’s never done this, never seen anything like this. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, Dan.”

Dan shakes his head. “I want to,” he says. Before Phil can get in another word, Dan takes a steadying breath and pushes down the waist of his boxers. Phil’s pretty sure his mouth falls open as Dan’s cock bobs out. It’s maybe an inch or two shorter than Phil’s but a little thicker, shaven smooth and standing flush against his stomach. Phil’s own cock pulses at the sight of Dan spread out for him, on his knees with one hand framing his cock.

 “Fuck,” Phil says weakly, and Dan grins a little uncertainly but with want evident in his eyes.

 “Phil,” he says, almost low enough that Phil can’t hear it, and the computer bounces slightly as Dan settles down to sit with his legs spread on either side of the camera, far back enough that Phil can still see all of his body but close enough for him to see the way Dan’s stomach jumps and tightens as he starts to stroke himself. “I really want you,” he admits, and even over the shitty camera Phil can see him blushing.

 “Me too,” Phil whispers, dropping his eyes nervously as his hand starts to move faster on his cock. Onscreen, Dan chokes back a moan, his hips bucking up into his fist and his free hand trailing down to thumb at the rapidly tightening skin of his balls. Phil wants him so bad he can barely take it. He breaks off in his rhythm to run the pad of his fingers over the head of his cock, imagining it’s Dan’s tongue tracing hotly over him instead. He groans.

 “Can I show you something?” Dan asks, and Phil nods. The computer shifts again, this time accompanied by the rustling of Dan repositioning it on the bedsheets. The view blurs for a second, and then Dan’s there, scooted up to the head of the bed and leaned against a pillow, his legs spread and his body laid out low enough for his hole to be showing. Phil’s cock jumps, blurts out a drop of precum, and suddenly he can’t stop from jerking himself off even faster.

 “Dan, that’s –” he starts, and then trails off in awe as Dan gasps and whimpers while he works one lube-slicked finger inside of himself. Phil watches Dan’s body open up to take his finger, watches the way his other hand clenches desperately at the bedsheets.

 “Mmph, fuck,” Dan says, his voice notably higher. Warmth is pooling low in Phil’s stomach. “Phil, when I come see you, I want you to do this to me. If you want.” He whimpers and spreads his legs farther, his hand leaving himself for a second to reapply lube and then coming back to push in two fingers. Phil’s dizzy with want, his breath coming ragged to his chest, and he’s not quite sure how he hasn’t come yet.

“Please,” he says, and Dan moans.

 “Sometimes I can come just from this,” Dan confides, the twitching of his hand revealing the way he must be curling his fingers inside of himself. “Most times more than once.” His hand flies up to his cock, beginning to jack himself steadily. “Phil, when I – when I see you, will you make me come, please? I want it,” he says, so genuine and so needy. His back arches off of the bed, twisting down desperately onto his fingers. Suddenly Phil’s coming, biting his lip hard as his hips jerk and his cock spurts come up his stomach. He doesn’t know how long he floats on the high of it, pleasure washing hotly over him, and then he blinks and sees Dan fingering himself still on the other end.

“I’ll make you come as many times as I can,” Phil says, still a little breathless, and flushes at the dirtiness of it. But it seems to have worked for Dan, who’s shuddering and mewling and coming, letting out little breathless sounds as his body rides it out. Finally he stills, letting out a soft noise when he pulls his fingers from himself.

“You mean it?” Dan asks, sprawling out sleepily across the bed. Phil blushes but nods anyways. 

“I mean it,” he promises.

***

One week later, though, as Phil stands anxiously in the train station, he’s not so sure. Of course, he still wants Dan, and he likes him so much it scares him a bit, but he’s horrible at these things. He’s horrible at talking to people, horrible at keeping up conversations, horrible at reading social cues. He’s absolutely certain he’s going to fuck this up, and that’s going to hurt more than he’s ready to admit.

“Phil?” someone says, and suddenly Phil can’t remember what he was thinking about because _Dan Dan Dan_. He turns around and Dan’s there, looking so small and a little lost in the vastness of the crowd, and Phil sweeps him into a hug before he knows what he’s doing. Dan smells like flannel and a faint hint of vanilla, and he squeaks a little at the force of Phil’s hug before he wraps his arms around Phil’s shoulders and hugs back. After a few long moments, they pull apart, Dan laughing and brushing his hair out of his eyes – a nervous habit Phil knows he has. But somehow Phil’s not nervous at all, scooping up Dan’s bags and chattering excitedly to him as they make their way out of the train station. They’ll drop his things off at home, Phil explains, and then go to dinner. “If that’s alright with you, I mean,” Phil adds, and Dan nods, eyes bright and cheeks tinged pink. Their shoulders bump as they walk, and conversation comes easily. Phil almost wonders if his shyness has gone away.

 This lasts up until they return home from dinner and find themselves walking into the front door together. That’s when the silence falls, when Phil realizes that he’s spending the night alone with the radiant boy in front of him, and suddenly nerves set back in. He falls silent as he closes the door.

 “Phil?” Dan asks, and Phil turns to face him while keeping his eyes cast to his feet. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Phil manages. Dan steps forward and places a hand tentatively on his shoulder, and Phil looks up. “I’m just – I don’t know, nervous about tonight and everything.” It sounds silly when he says it, but Dan’s nodding, slipping his hand down Phil’s arm to intertwine their hands.

 “That’s alright,” he says, leaning forward so far that Phil thinks he’s moving in to kiss him but instead simply resting his forehead against Phil’s. “We don’t have to do anything, okay?” There’s true care in his voice, so honest that Phil looks up to see Dan’s almond eyes looking intently into his. He’s not even aware he’s made the decision before he’s leaning in that final distance to kiss Dan.

 As soon as their lips touch, Dan lights up, pushing eagerly into Phil’s kiss and opening up for Phil’s tongue to slide into his mouth. It’s their first kiss, their first real touch, and Phil feels the power of it course all the way through his body. Suddenly, he wants everything Dan has to give him.

“Take your coat off,” he orders gently, tugging at Dan’s sleeves, and Dan complies, shrugging off his coat before he leans back in greedily to kiss Phil again. He’s a few years younger than Phil is, Phil reminds himself, not to mention the fact that he’s a virgin. It’s no surprise, then, that when his hips roll against Phil’s thigh, his cock pushes hard against Phil’s leg.

“You’re already hard,” Phil says lowly, and Dan whimpers, letting Phil walk him backwards to the sofa.

“Please, Phil,” Dan says, and Phil’s long forgotten his shyness, because Dan needs to be taken care of. He lifts up the hem of Dan’s shirt, and Dan slides it off, surging back to press his bare chest to Phil’s still-clothed one. Phil drops a hand to palm at Dan’s cock, and Dan whines, rutting shamelessly against the heel of Phil’s hand. Phil lets him for a second, then pulls away despite Dan’s noise of protest.

“Jeans,” Phil says, the order a little stronger this time, and he thinks he detects a slight shiver run through Dan’s body. As Dan pulls back to peel of his jeans, Phil makes quick work of his  own shirt and jeans. He’s hard enough now for his boxers to be tenting obscenely, and he doesn’t miss the hungry way Dan looks at the outline of his cock as they move back towards each other. Phil pauses for a moment before kissing Dan, relishing in the shaking desperate way Dan’s breathing fans across his lips. Then he slots their lips back together again, running his tongue over the softness of Dan’s mouth and the ridges of his teeth. Turning their bodies around so that Phil’s back is to the sofa – Dan goes so willingly, so pliant Phil’s cock twitches against Dan’s through the fabric of their boxers – Phil stumbles blindly to the sofa and sits down heavily, Dan falling into his lap.

“Alright?” Phil asks, not forgetting that this is Dan’s first time, but Dan nods and reconnects their mouths, moaning when Phil pulls Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth. Dan’s pushing his hips against Phil with purpose, his cock dragging hot beside Phil’s. Already, a wet spot is forming at the head of Dan’s cock. Phil palms it, wraps his hand around the head of it, and Dan keens and pushes his face into Phil’s neck. His thighs are trembling, his hips twitching forward into Phil’s hand. Phil slides his free hand into Dan’s hair, pulling it lightly to expose Dan’s neck, and bites down gently on the skin there.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Dan gasps, his hands coming up to curl around Phil’s shoulders. “Fuck, I – Phil -- ”

 “Is that good?” Phil asks against Dan’s skin, lapping gently over the purple mark he’s left there and moving on to the place right above the dip of Dan’s collarbone. He bites down a little harder this time, bucking up to grind against Dan when he falls forward. Dan’s panting, little aborted gasps against Phil’s ear, and Phil bites down and sucks at the same time that he takes Dan’s ass in both hands and grinds him forward against him, hard.

 “Phil,” Dan breathes, and it takes Phil a second to realize that Dan’s coming, his hands tightening convulsively around Phil’s shoulders and his come soaking warm through his boxers. Phil works him through it, urging Dan’s hips into a roll against his own still-hard cock until Dan’s quivering and pulling away.

“Sorry,” Dan whispers, his cheeks bright red.

 “Why are you apologizing?” Phil asks, worrying Dan’s earlobe between his teeth before he coaxes Dan’s now-sticky boxers down his thighs and onto the floor. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Mhm,” Dan assures him, his mouth falling open as he starts to jerk himself off again. Phil watches as Dan’s body tries to twitch away once, twice, and then his cock’s coming back to full hardness in his hand.

“You like doing that?” Phil asks, truly interested, because he’s never been with anyone who’s been able to do that, or even wanted to.

 “Yeah,” Dan gasps, biting his lip and moving up in Phil’s lap so his ass is pressing against Phil’s cock. “Unless I say stop, you can just keep – oh fuck, Phil,” he breaks off as Phil takes Dan’s cock in his hand, jacking him off steadily. Phil’s own cock is aching against Dan’s ass, and he rocks up one more time against Dan to relieve some of the pressure before he urges Dan up onto his knees and pulls off his own boxers. When Dan settles back on his lap, their cocks slide bare alongside each other, and they moan in unison.

“Do you have lube?” Dan asks, rocking a little urgently in Phil’s lap. Phil nods, leaning over to the table beside the sofa to pull lube out of the drawer. Dan laughs.

“What? I just like being prepared,” Phil defends, and Dan’s still grinning widely when he leans down to kiss Phil, messy and inexperienced and with far too much tongue. Phil thinks it might be the best kiss he’s ever had.

He’s not quite sure how far Dan wants to take it, so he’s relieved when Dan takes the bottle himself and squirts some onto his fingers, continuing to kiss Phil even as he reaches behind himself to press a finger to his hole. Phil feels Dan’s knuckles bumping up against his balls, and then Dan’s moaning into his mouth as he slips one finger inside of himself, working his hips in little circles and then rocking back onto his hand after a while. His cock pulses against Phil’s, and Phil throws his head back, unable to still his hips against Dan’s but praying he’ll be able to last a little longer.

“Ah – fucking –“ Dan murmurs nonsensically, and Phil lifts his head back up to look at him. Dan’s eyes are fixed on their cocks where they’re moving against each other, so turned on his eyes have gone glassy. He’s practically glowing in the dim lamplight, the hand that’s not fingering himself tracing reverently over the bruised trail of hickeys across his neck. He’s so beautiful, Phil thinks, and something in him snaps.

“Take your fingers out,” Phil demands, and Dan looks up with lust-blown eyes, obeying quickly and pulling his hand back with a whine of desperation.

“What?” he asks, but Phil doesn’t answer, instead drizzling lube into his own hand and slicking up his fingers. Just as realization dawns on Dan’s face, Phil’s sliding his hand between their bodies and pushing his middle finger into Dan’s hole, biting his lip at the tight hot heat of Dan’s body. Dan meets his eyes as Phil thrusts his finger in and out, holding his gaze so strongly that Phil shivers.

 “Can you take another?” Phil asks, and Dan nods. Phil pushes in a second finger, shallow at first, and then deeper. Dan squirms on Phil’s lap, clapping a hand to his mouth to keep in the sounds he’s making. “Let me hear you,” Phil protests, and Dan lets his hand fall with a whimper.

 “Fuck, please fuck me, Phil,” Dan says, and Phil’s stomach flips. 

“You want me to?” Phil asks, and Dan nods urgently, ducking his head down to mouth wetly at Phil’s neck and the bolt of his jaw. His moans vibrate against Phil’s skin.

 “So good for me, Dan,” Phil says, and Dan’s hands clench at Phil’s sides. He’s never spoken to anyone like this, and he’s not quite sure what he’s doing, but he feels drunk off of the way Dan gravitates towards his voice, the things he can make Dan’s body do with the simplest word or touch. “Can’t keep quiet once you have something in you, can you?” Dan’s stopped kissing his neck now, instead panting open-mouth against Phil’s skin, and Phil can tell from the kick of his hips that he’s going to come again. He thrusts his fingers harder, curls them in search of Dan’s prostate. When Dan keens, he knows he’s found it. “You sound so pretty, Dan,” Phil breathes into Dan’s hair, making sure to hit that spot every single time he pushes into Dan’s hole. “Want to fuck you so bad.” He’s not sure when exactly Dan pushes in a finger beside his two, but suddenly it’s there, and Dan’s bouncing on their fingers.  All Phil has to do is press down directly on Dan’s prostate before Dan’s coming with a choked-off shout, come spurting hot between them as Dan’s body shudders and jerks in Phil’s lap.

 “Fuck,” Dan breathes once he’s done, eyes half-lidded. He looks so fucked out already, so wrecked Phil’s neglected cock twitches against Dan’s belly. Dan rubs against it sleepily, his finger still tracing idly over his hole. “Fuck me, please,” he murmurs against the fast-beating pulse of Phil’s throat, and Phil pulls him up into a kiss, their mouths moving lazily against each other’s.

 “You’re sure?” Phil murmurs, and Dan nods, shuffling back to stretch out on the sofa. Phil takes his hand, though, and leads him to stand up. “Not here,” he explains, and pulls Dan back to his bedroom.

The walk down the hall is filled with easy silence, Dan walking shamelessly in front of Phil, who doesn’t even try not to look at Dan’s ass. He wants him so badly, and his cock has gotten downright painful with how long he’s been building up to this moment. When they reach the room, Dan turns to Phil, lets him lay him down softly against the bedsheets.

“Are you nervous?” Phil asks, crawling over Dan’s body and rocking his hips down onto his.

“A little,” Dan admits, exhaling sharply as their cocks bump. “But I want it. Really bad.”

 “Me too,” Phil says, somehow still thinking clearly enough to push a pillow under Dan’s hips. His cock pushes against Dan’s hole, slides in the slickness of lube and bumps up against his balls. “Are you ready?”

“Mhm,” Dan says, and his hands scrabble for purchase on Phil’s back as Phil guides his cock to Dan’s hole and pushes. “Fuck,” Dan whispers, his fingernails digging into Phil’s shoulderblades. He’s tight, so much so that Phil’s cockhead can’t make it any further than the first ring of muscles. Pleasure crashes over Phil’s body, and he grits his teeth to keep himself from pushing further.

“Relax,” Phil soothes, pressing kisses to Dan’s temples and down the bridge of his nose. “Put your legs around me.” He slides his hand down Dan’s thigh, lifts it up so that Dan’s heels are at the small of his back. “You have to relax, okay? And if you want to stop, we’ll stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Dan begs, urging Phil’s body downwards with his heels. Phil pushes again, and this time, he doesn’t meet as much resistance. His cock pushes in, further, further, and he works it in tantalizingly slow until he’s fully seated and Dan’s a panting mess beneath him. He thrusts once, slow and cautious, and Dan’s back arches.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Dan babbles, dropping his legs in favor of spreading them as far as he can on either side of Phil, and Phil doesn’t protest. He pulls out a little, pushes in harder, and Dan’s eyes slam shut. “Yeah, come on, please, Phil,” he begs, and that’s all Phil needs. He pulls out and thrusts back in smoothly, snapping his hips hard enough for his skin to slap against Dan’s. Dan cries out.

“You feel so good, Dan,” Phil murmurs, reaching a hand down to tilt Dan’s hips in search of the angle he’s looking for. Dan’s hand bumps against his as he jerks himself off. “So good for me, so pretty, you’re so perfect. I want to make you feel so good, Dan, come on, I want to see you come again.” He knows he’s hit it when Dan’s whole body stiffens, and his eyes widen before he’s coming wordlessly, his mouth falling open pink and silent as his cock spurts a barely-there amount of come across his belly. Phil keeps going, knowing Dan will tell him to stop if he needs to, but Dan only tosses his head and whines as Phil keeps fucking into him.

 “Oh, fuck, it’s so much,” Dan pants, eyes shut and words slurring.

 “I know,” Phil says, and takes over for Dan where he had been sluggishly jerking himself off. Looking between their bodies, Phil can see that Dan’s cock is flushed an angry red, still somehow hard in his hand but making Phil wince in sympathy at how desperately it looks like Dan needs to come again. So he pulls out, despite Dan’s protests, and pulls Dan up onto all fours. When he pushes back in, Dan’s head drops between his shoulders, a faint whimper coming out of his mouth.

“So good,” he manages, and Phil takes Dan’s hips in his hands and thrusts forward hard and fast. He’s not going to last much longer, not with the way Dan’s arching and gasping and pushing back on his cock. He pushes down with one hand on the small of Dan’s back, urging him to arch further and grinning when the change in angle makes Dan moan loudly. Dan’s arms are trembling, and so Phil pushes him down to his front, thrusting into him steadily.

“I’m close,” Phil warns, and Dan only turns his head so that he can kiss Phil gently, rolling his hips back to meet him. Phil slows his thrusts to deep, slow ones, and Dan whimpers against Phil’s mouth, gasping every time his cock rubs forward against the sheets.

 “Please come in me,” Dan says softly, and they’ve talked about this before, how they’re both clean, but hearing Dan’s sweet clear voice saying it like that does something to Phil, and his orgasm hits him out of nowhere. His hands close down tight on Dan’s skin as he jackknives forward and comes, long and hard, Dan’s ass clenching around him all the way through. He comes down slowly, not quite willing to pull out of the wet heat of Dan, but when he comes around he realizes Dan’s still rubbing desperately against the bed.

“Let me,” Phil says, and pulls out of Dan with a wince. Dan makes to flip over, but Phil keeps him there with a hand on his back. Before Dan can ask what he’s doing, Phil’s pulling his cheeks apart, staring in wonder at the lube and come dripping down from his hole, before he leans in and pushes his tongue into Dan. It’s overwhelming, the bitter taste of come and the musky taste of Dan, but it’s so good and so dirty that Phil moans. Dan’s whole body jerks forward, his dazed noises muffled by the pillow he must be biting down on, and then he rocks back needily on Phil’s tongue. Phil laps against him, pulls his cheeks apart further so he can get in even deeper, and Dan shivers and tenses and comes, his hole clenching around Phil’s tongue as he comes one final time. When Phil crawls back up to lay beside him, there are tears glittering in Dan’s eyes.

“Are you alright?” Phil asks, and Dan nods, a tired grin breaking out across his face.

“It was so good,” he mutters, and Phil wipes the corners of Dan’s eyes with his thumbs.

“Yeah, it was,” he agrees, and kisses Dan on the forehead. “Let’s shower and then sleep, yeah?”

“Okay,” Dan says, and nuzzles his face against Phil’s collarbone before he lets him help him to his feet. This boy, Phil decides, is what he wants forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol welp there it is!! Smh at that fluffy ending but oh well. This is posted originally on phanpornhub, which I help admin, and you should follow it if you want a good quality phan tumblr!! As always, comment if you want and I'll be sure to respond!! Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
